The Adventures of Rick and Amethyst
by Amechez
Summary: Fourteen year old Amethyst is taken away from her home dimension. Rick has lived his whole life on the same planet and dimension. Their worlds collide when Council of Ricks sends her to the ore mines and she runs off. He saves her life. Now what will these two do? It gets T later in the story. My first fan Fiction on here! AU
1. Saving a Life

_**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction that I have ever posted on a web site! This is my pairing of Amethyst from Steven Universe and Rick from Rick and Morty. I feel in love with them when I watched, "On the Run", and, "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez", when Amethyst in "On the Run", were she said" I never asked to be made." and in "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez", Rick said "I never asked to be born." Any ways, please enjoy and review for more. Also leave some suggestions!**_

Chapter one:

Saving a life

"Oh my God, let me go you dwebs!" The girl yelled as she was escorted to the citadel.

The girl looked about fifteen years old. She had long lilac hair, wore a dark purple dress, white ankle boots, and had an amethyst gem in her chest. She was afraid. Rose and the rest of the army told her to stay away from the walls and don't touch them. There was a portal in the middle of the room, so she thought there was an exception. Now here she was, probably awaiting death for being an idiot and leaving for a spilt second.

After two hours of walking, the guards had finally escorted the young teenage girl to, what she had assumed, was a council. They whispered to each other something that the spokesperson would tell her to do.

The main leader noticed her and the guards in the room. "Pardon my rudeness. We are the Council of Ricks. I am Riq IV, spokesperson of council. Far left are Rick Prime, Quantum Rick, Maximums Rickimus, Zeta Alpha Rick, and Ricktimiuns Sancheziminius. You are?" Riq VI asked after introduction.

"I am Amethyst. I am the gem that has been escorted to this spot for examination. The guards told me that it was a requirement to be examined before being placed for work." Amethyst responded nervously.

"Oh yes. So, Amethyst, show us what you are good at and what you can do." Riq VI commanded. Amethyst did as she was told and showed them her future vision powers. She showed them a not too distant future. They were in danger of a Morty coming and killing all of the Ricks, including themselves, making a whole empire of Morties.

"Impressive. Let us decide what we will do." Riq VI announced.

She stared blankly then answered by nodding her head. She was terrified as of what they would do to her next. She didn't know how this planet worked. She had never been off Earth, or her Earth.

They all stopped whispering amongst each other. Riq VI stared Amethyst straight in the eyes. He saw fear and a crap ton of anxiety.

"Council has decided. She shall be placed in the ore mines." Riq VI announced. "Escort her there and make sure she doesn't run." He ordered the two guards.

Another two hours and they had another hour of walking to the ore camp. She saw the other gems and what they did to them. Tears tried to form as one had been shattered by a guard, but she pushed them back. She was taught by the older gems that crying showed weakness.

She couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and they whipped her back. Amethyst jumped and hit them in the "No Touching Zone" with her heels. She was lucky that she wore these things every day. She ran off after both guards fell to the floor.

A few hours later, Amethyst was cornered. She knew her fate: the kidnapping, examination, and running away. Now, she was going to be shattered to death.

An orange alien cat looked out the window. "Rick! Get over here! There's something you got to see!" The alien cat called.

The young man came out of his room. His age had to be fifteen years old. He sported a black peach fuzz haircut, wore a light green-blue sweater, brown slacks, and black shoes. He was almost tall enough to touch the frame of the door with his hand. "What do you want Squanchy?" Rick asked.

"Some guards are out there harassing a hot teenage girl." Squanchy answered. Rick moved up to the window to check out the scene. Something about that girl appealed to his eyes. He saw fear and sorrow coming off of her.

"I got to help her. She is in trouble." Rick replied.

Squanchy nods, signaling for him to run and jump out of the window.

Rick jumps out the window and lands on all fours. He gets up and puts his hands off to the side as to protect her. "Lay off dude!" Rick yelled.

"Stay out of this! She disobeyed Council of Ricks, now she has to pay the price." The Rick guard shouted back.

A shot was fired and Rick didn't move a muscle. He was perfectly still. Rick looked back at Amethyst with a straight face. To his surprise, she was still curled up in a ball, most likely the fetal position, breathing faster and faster, not slowing down and not skipping a beat,

Amethyst looks up. She blushes hard. "P-Please d-don't hurt me." Amethyst whispered. She still couldn't breathe right without small sniffles in-between. Amethyst was afraid.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Rick whispered softly. He held out his hand to her. She took his hand in return. The two guards shot at them. Rick accidentally put his hand on Amethyst's waist. He tripped and they both fused.

"Is this?" They both asked at once. They looked down and were afraid.

Suddenly they unfused. Amethyst took Rick's wrist and ran to an alley way. She had looked at her hands and slid down the side of the wall. She sighed in her hands. This was not supposed to happen.

 _ **Hey dudes! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fist fanfiction on this site. Yeah, this isn't it. I will give some background to these two characters. Also, for Council of Ricks, I had to look up the names of the members and the wiki provided a good source for the names (plus since I play the mobile game, Pocket Mortys, I forgot the names because I haven't played in a long time.). Any ways, please leave any suggestions and R &R! BYE!**_


	2. Escape

_**AN: Whoa Hoo! I'm getting another chapter out! Yes! During the first chapter, I thought of somethings for this chapter. This chapter will get a little romantic between Rick and Amethyst. Yup, I ship them!**_

Chapter Two:

Escape

"Who are you and why did you save my life?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm Richard Sanchez, but you can call me Rick." Rick answered. "People address you as?" Rick questioned, not taking his eyes of the street.

"I am Amethyst. You still haven't answered my other question, Sanchez." Amethyst grunted.

Rick suddenly turned around and almost looked like he had seen a ghost. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Rick shouted.

Amethyst grabbed his arm and ran faster than Sapphire could from Homeworld.

"I have to get out of here!" Amethyst exclaims as she runs and almost pulls Rick's arm out of his socket.

"I have a plan!" Rick yells from behind Amethyst.

She smirked then laughed. Rick didn't understand why.

"You aren't as stupid as I thought." Amethyst admitted. She blushed hard, keeping her smile spread across her face.

"Hey! I might act dumb but I'm the smartest being in the multiverse!" Rick yelled in offence.

Amethyst pulled them into another alley way. She felt sorry for what she had said a second ago. She never meant to offend him in anyway.

"In my home dimension, there are two types of stupid." Amethyst explained. She looked to the side of the building and looked back.

Rick looks down at the ground. He blushes and his cheeks turn super red. He didn't feel offended but was feeling embarrassed.

'What kind of stupid are you calling me?" Rick asked in a quiet voice, hoping that Amethyst wouldn't hear his question.

Amethyst's face turned red. Well, redder than before. "Well, cute stupid." Amethyst replied slowly. She was so embarrassed.

Rick turned to face Amethyst. "Y-You think I'm cute?" Rick asked.

"I sort of do. Like more than a friend." Amethyst sputtered out.

"You are t-the first girl to tell me that." Rick admitted.

True, Rick thought she was the most gorgeous, magnificent, and glorious thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He never thought of it like this before though.

"Do you feel the same as I do?" Amethyst asked not looking directly at Rick. She felt stupid to think that Rick, a boy she had just me, would feel the same about a gem, who she would outlive him. She was right; he would never feel the same about her.

"Y-You mean l-like, LOVE?" Rick asked.

"Maybe, I have no idea how human relationships work." Amethyst revealed.

Rick takes her hand. She looks at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Rick." Amethyst whispered through tears.

"Amethyst, I-I do feel the same way. I can't say I have ever felt like this before. It feels…. Good for someone to care about me." Rick stated.

She squeezes Rick's hand tightly. Rick didn't mind. She needed it and Rick wasn't going to take that away from her. More things have been taken away from her already. This was no exception.

"S-So you LOVE me? Or do you just like my company?" Amethyst asked quietly.

Rick's hand goes near Amethyst's waist. He tips her forward. Suddenly, Amethyst and Rick kiss. He pulls both of them up.

"Amethyst, I-I love you." Rick whispered. He had never kissed anyone in his life. It felt weird and good. No, it felt great.

Amethyst fell on his shoulder and cried. These were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness. She had never felt like this before.

"I-I love you too, Rick." Amethyst cried. Her lips trembled. She wanted to feel what it felt like to be loved again. She wanted to kiss him again.

Rick had his portal gun in hand. He still had to test out the version he had now. He opened a portal underneath them. Rick held tightly on Amethyst so she wouldn't fall face first.

"Rick! Don't let me fall!" Amethyst hollered. She gripped onto his chest. She was scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry, Amethyst! I got you!" Rick screamed to a scared Amethyst, who was gripping onto his chest.

This was going to be a hard fall, and a harder next few days. But, it in the long run it was worth it. Besides, they both need each other and love each other. And that's all they need to survive alone.

 _ **Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one. I had finished writing it and it was super short. The next chapter will be in present day (not following the events of "The Wedding Squanchers" but a year before that stuff happened.) and will not get emotional until maybe the fifth chapter. I haven't decided yet when I am going to go back to the teenage portion and such. I want to get a feel for the two who are paired together first, since it has only been six months since I started this ship. Also, this will be a story that goes back and forth through time like one chapter might be present day and the other will be when they were younger or something like that. I have actually never done it like this before. Any who, please R &R and suggestions are welcome. Bye**_


	3. Found You

_**AN: I'm on a roll! Yay! This chapter will consist of Amethyst meeting Beth and Jerry. There is a secret in the relationship with Rick, Morty, and Amethyst, and Rick and Amethyst that will come later in the story. This chapter will tell you if they are currently dating or not. Well I hope you guys enjoy!**_

Chapter Three:

Found You

Present Day:

"Rick, w-why do we have to leave on a Sunday to a d-different dimension. Also, w-why do you need m-me if you are just picking someone up?" Morty asked shyly and nervously.

Rick didn't answer. He kept on thinking of what Amethyst looked like now. He hadn't seen her since they were living with Bird Person. Maybe she wasn't wearing a skirt and wasn't half demon any more. It would be really nice to not be living with a demon.

"I-I told you that thi-this person wa-urp-sn't a regular h-human being, Morty." Rick answered. He looked back at Morty.

"T-Then what is this p-person exactly? Also what g-gender is the p-person?" Morty asked in a whisper. He should know by now not to ask questions after the first time. Morty really didn't expect an answer, since he was being annoying.

"Female, the p-person is female." Rick replied as his face slowly turned red. He had never sounded so nervous to Morty in his life. Rick was embarrassed and it really ticked him off.

"Oh. That's cool. I th-thought the person would be m-male. D-Do you like her?" Morty asked. He could tell he was pushing the limit. So, he just shut his mouth the rest of the way to the dimension, which Rick hadn't even told him the name of.

"G-Good choice shu-shutting up, so I don't get ticked, Morty. I'll t-tell you when we get there, promise." Rick answered. His face was still red. He hoped Morty wouldn't notice so he didn't have any questions.

Morty stood quietly next to Rick as he opened the portal in the garage. He didn't want to make Rick angry. Plus, he seemed happier than usual. Morty was curious about why. He was never really happy. Rick usually was this sadistic, sarcastic, drunk person. Right now, he was sober, or looked sober and acted….Strange.

"Come o-on, Morty. I h-have to be there before the S-Sun goes down." Rick stated. He knows Amethyst's expectations and what she wants.

They walked through the portal, no questions asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beach City, Present Day:

"Garnet, why is the Watermelon Tourmaline out of its bubble?" Amethyst asked, out of breathe.

Garnet shifted her head to Steven and looked back at Amethyst.

"Steven took the bubble from the burning room and it popped." Garnet explained.

"I don't have time for this!" Amethyst exclaimed in frustration.

She quickly pulled out her sword. It was the only thing that could get the Watermelon Tourmaline to poof back into its gem. She one-shot the gem and bubbled it.

"Someone is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. Pearl, don't hurt him okay?" Amethyst asked politely and rushed.

"Is it Rick? Because if it is, I've told you more than seven times to stop going out with him and he's no good for you." Pearl answered in an "A matter of a fact" way.

"Shut your fat as hell mouth now, Pearl. He is in love with me, and I love him back. It's been going on since I broke up with Beta Seven." Amethyst retorted, angrily.

"I would advise that Pearl leaves with Steven inside and Amethyst go on the stairs now. Rick is coming in two minutes to be exact." Garnet announces.

They did as told and Garnet just started to talk to Amethyst about some random thing.

Out of the corner of Amethyst's eye, she sees a green portal. Her face turned bright red.

"Here we a-are Morty, l-like I promised to tell you. Beach City, real different, huh?" Rick announced loudly.

He looked around for Amethyst. She used to have long lilac hair and wear her mini skirt. He hasn't seen her since he move in with his Morty. He knew she moved back in with the gems and Steven so she was bound to be somewhere.

"Go to him, Amethyst." Garnet commanded in a whisper.

"Shut up, Garnet! I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I don't want it any worse." Amethyst replied as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

After two minutes, Rick finally noticed Amethyst. He noted that she had short lilac hair in a ponytail, a black long tank top, and wore the same star cutout pants.

"Fine, I'll go! But if I come back, it will only be for a visit!" Amethyst shouted.

"Good luck, Amethyst. Be careful." Garnet laughed.

"Where I'm going, there's no such thing as careful!" Amethyst shouted back as she jumped of the side of the railing.

She landed in a hand stand form and stood up. She started running toward Rick. "I missed you so much!" Amethyst cried when she finally got to him.

"I h-haven't seen you in an l-long time. Hey, uh... How about we go b-back to um-"Rick stuttered out, trying not to look embarrassed.

"I would love to. Also, don't be so nervous Rick. Plus, I'm nervous too." Amethyst called from in front of them.

Morty was surprised on how red Rick's face was. He said nothing. It would be awkward to do that to him. Plus, this was probably his girlfriend.

So they just left through the same portal Rick and Morty came through. It was so awkward for all three of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day:

The same fighting was going on in the house. Beth and Jerry had been fighting for twenty-five minutes, and Summer was sitting on the couch, on her phone, as usual.

The trio walked into the garage. Amethyst started listening to Japanese music and went into the house. Rick went after he, and Morty followed.

"You're an idiot! You don't even notice when ANYONE is in the HOUSE!" Jerry yelled in anger to Beth.

"No Jerry, that's you. You are the idiot who got Morty the way he is and got me pregnant at seventeen! So, Just SHUT UP!" Beth yelled back in anger.

They both noticed a young woman walk through the kitchen. Then, they both saw Rick run after her, with Morty following behind. Beth went to see what was going on. Jerry went behind her.

"Dad, why is there a random woman in our house? And is she humming something in Japanese?" Beth asked in confusion.

"Beth, this is Amethyst, my girlfriend. She was kicked out of her house with the gems, so she needed somewhere to stay." Rick explained.

She looked to the woman who was currently humming in Japanese. "Well, she can stay here, but there is no other bedroom." Beth answered.

Amethyst heard the predicament at hand. "Beth, don't worry about that. And, no, I will not be destroying the house, for Jerry's sake." Amethyst replied.

Beth, Jerry, Summer, Rick, and Morty followed Amethyst upstairs. Her eyes closed and her gem shined a vibrant purple. Suddenly, a metallic grey door appeared with a purple light.

"Wait, that's the door to th-the temple! But, it only has you-you're gem." Rick exclaimed.

"That's because, it's my room only! No other gems can access the room. But, I will make it accessible to two people in the house." Amethyst replied. She had already planned out who those two were. The two that would only come in when they needed to or needed help with something that Jerry, Beth, or Summer couldn't help with. That was Rick and Morty. They wouldn't bother her with menial tasks or annoy her.

"And those two are?" Summer asked in annoyance.

"Like I'd tell you who they are." Amethyst replied. "Plus, you'll harass both of them to let you in. That goes for you too, Jerry." Amethyst called from in front of Jerry.

"How did she know about what I was going to ask?" Jerry asked Rick.

"S-She has future vision. There's n-nothing she hasn't se-seen before ha-urrrp-nd. G-Get used to it." Rick answered.

"Also, Jerry, never sneak up on me when I wake up in the morning! It's bad for you and everyone in the house!" Amethyst warned.

"Rick, why is it bad to scare her in the morning after she wakes up?" Jerry asked as his voice started cracking with anxiety.

Rick looks at him, then turned around and started walking. "Jerry, I-I'm gonna only say this once, Amethyst is half demon. In the morning, she only gets two minutes of s-sleep. S-She usually isn't cranky in the morning because she already dr-drank her demon's blood. To cut it short, sh-urrpp-e will have Bloodstone, her demon, go o-on a feeding frenzy." Rick answered Jerry's menial question.

"So, we now have a demon in our house?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"R-Relax, Amethyst can control Bloodstone. Just, s-stay out of her way when she tu-urrp-rns into Bloodstone unless, you want to be feasted on." Rick assured. It's not like it was the end of humanity.

"Nice one, Rick. Making him think that Bloodstone would come and murder him in his sleep. Hilarious!" Amethyst laughed.

Morty just stared at how happy his grandpa and Amethyst were. He had never seen Rick this happy in his life. Morty smiled at a relationship that had no fighting, just love and happiness in it. His life was suddenly bearable with a non-toxic relationship that made him happy.

 _ **Holy shit! This chapter is super long. I went in-depth with the reactions of each character and what happened when they were in their home dimensions. Next chapter, it gets emotional. Sorry if you don't exactly like lovey, dovey stuff. Just a hint, the emotion that will be represented is sadness mixed with some mild anger. So be warned! Please suggestions and R &R! BYE!**_


	4. Runaways

_**AN: in this part in the story, we have teenage Amethyst and Rick falling and getting in their first argument after said fall. Note that Rick does yell at Amethyst because of what happens after they fall on solid ground. So be warned of what happens and no, there is no abuse in this story, unless you count bureaucratic killing and such. Any ways, enjoy!**_

Chapter Four:

Runaways

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Amethyst screamed. Her dress was flying upward. She was scared of dying like this. Well, afraid of Rick dying like this.

Rick was prepared to land first, so Amethyst didn't die. _I hope we survive the fall. Especially Amethyst. She can't die on me._ Rick thought to himself as Amethyst was still gripping onto his chest.

They were a foot from reaching the ground. If they were lucky, they wouldn't die on impact. Both Rick and Amethyst closed their eyes so they wouldn't see their impending doom.

Rick peered down slightly at Amethyst. He saw her top half of her dress glow a vibrant purple. He noticed they were in a light purple bubble.

They finally landed. Amethyst was sitting on top of Rick's chest. On impact, Amethyst went upwards and hit her head on the bubble.

"Owww! I hit my head!" Amethyst cried.

"Well, YOU'RE sitting on me! It's no walk in the park till some girl is-OWWW! -Slowly but surely crushing your spine." Rick laughed in pain.

Amethyst got up quickly. She held out a hand to help Rick up. He accepted the kind gesture. Once he was on his feet, he bushed the dirt of his clothes.

"Sorry senpia, I didn't know I had landed on you. Forgive me." Amethyst apologized. Her head hung low. She cried quietly, making sure Rick couldn't hear her. It didn't help that she was sniffling and shaking from the violent sobs.

Rick turned and saw two tears fall down from her cheeks. He walked over to her. "Hey, hey, don't cry Amethyst. I can help you." Rick whispered softly. Rick cupped her face and wiped the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks.

"You don't understand! I know what all the gems will say when I come back! They'll say "Oh there's the 'Over-cooked Runt coming now." or "there's the 'Kindergarten Child' who can't protect Rose Quartz'!" Amethyst cried. She fell into the fetal position. "Face it Rick, I wasn't worth saving. I-I'm just a BIG MISTAKE!" She yelled through sobs.

Rick could see destress in her eyes. He shouldn't have yelled earlier. He never knew about why she was summoned by council or why she ran to that specific alley way next to his house. He sat next to her. She hugged him. It took him by surprise that after what had happened; she still wanted to stay with him.

"Amethyst, you were worth saving. And, I will get you back home. I promise." Rick whispered very softly.

"T-Thank you, senpia." Amethyst whispered. She could trust Rick. She knew he meant no harm unlike Council of Ricks or Homeworld. She could trust Rick to get her back home.

"You're welcome, Amethyst." Rick replied with a smile. He knew that if he didn't find a shelter for the night, they would be dead. "H-Hey, um... we need to find a shelter b-before nightfall." Rick suggested.

"I agree." Amethyst replied. Her leg was broken from falling in her bubble. She was still new with her powers. Amethyst wasn't going to go into her gem. Rick didn't know much about her. Plus it might scare him and make him think she's dead. "My leg is broken. Owww! It hurts so bad!" Amethyst cried in pain.

Rick wasn't going to leave her here. "Get on my back. It will make it easier for you to not be on your leg and make it worse." Rick suggested.

She held onto Rick's chest as he lifted her onto his back. He was ready to topple over from her weight. Surprisingly, he didn't fall on his face.

"Umm, Amethyst, can I-I ask you a question?" Rick asked nervously.

"Ask away, Rick." Amethyst answered.

"What exactly are you? Like not being racist but the fact that earlier the top half of your dress glowed as we fell, it was just… weird. Not saying that y-you are weird or anything, it's just that, I've never seen anything like that before." Rick asked making himself embarrassed.

"I'm a gem. I came from a dimension that is currently at war and council took almost half the troops from Rose's army. Basically, my Earth is in danger of dying at the face of Homeworld." Amethyst explained.

"That's why you looked so scared. Also, I'm sorry for yelling earlier. It's just…a lot to take in, ya'know?" Rick replied.

Amethyst chuckled. She was happy to be with someone who truly cared for her wellbeing and what would happen to her.

"Does this look like a good place to stay for the night?" Rick asked Amethyst.

It was a large cave. She was made from the ground for Pete's sake. "I think it is an awesome place to stay the night! Nice choice, Rick." Amethyst answered gleefully.

After two hours of gathering materials, Rick finally came back with something to conceal their shelter. They made sure to not leave any space to see for anyone sees them as they slept. "There! Now we have somewhere to live, for now." Rick yawned.

Rick made a fire out of extra wood and leaves he gathered. It began to get warm and Amethyst could not take how warm it was. She was going to overheat with the clothing she was wearing. If she didn't take off her tunic and skirt, the healing process that she was doing every five seconds, the heat would slow down the process. It was detrimental to if her broken leg will heal properly without having to go into her gem.

"I'm hot. I need to take off my tunic." Amethyst told Rick. He got the message to turn around. She took off her tunic to reveal a purple tank top with one strap falling down, showing her black bra strap. She also took off her long skirt. "You can turn around now, Rick." Amethyst called from across the cave. Rick turned around and saw her in a tank top and black shorts.

"Wow. Uuuuhhhh….." Rick stared directly at Amethyst in awe. He had never thought she could look any hotter than she already was.

"Ha-Ha! You've never seen me like this, have you?" Amethyst asked with a huge grin on her face.

He shakes his head telling her "No" in response. His face was red.

"Oh my god, Rick! Ha-Ha!" Amethyst laughed in amusement.

"W-Well it su-surpised me that y-you would have that stuff underneath your dress." Rick stuttered out with is face still red.

"Whatever you say, Rick." Amethyst replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

Amethyst grew tired. She wanted to sleep, but much to her irritation, she had to finish healing her leg. She yawned. _Awe, screw it! I have to get some rest, so we can see our surroundings and see if we aren't alone. I hope we're not and we can find someone to help us._ Amethyst thought to herself. "I'm going to bed." Amethyst whispered followed by a yawn.

Rick put out the fire and followed her towards where she was going to sleep. He lied down next to her and fell asleep, softly snoring.

About two minutes later, Amethyst felt Rick's arm hug her stomach. She was startled but then left his arm right there. She felt weird and awkward all at once. But, it felt good and warm. _The next few days are gonna be hell._ Amethyst thought as she fell asleep, again.

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with school, and it was really stressful. Next chapter will hopefully be out today, maybe by the end of the week. Who knows! Anyways, stay schwifty and R &R! BYE!**_


End file.
